


Hearts On Fire

by VSOPale



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Comics, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Slow Burn, Smut, There will be sex, but first slow burn, ill put more tags once I figure stuff out, name it, sorry pepperoni shippers in advance, they like each other but are too stubborn, this will be very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSOPale/pseuds/VSOPale
Summary: "why do you care?" He said as he stood up, towering over her before he stumbled backwards, with her reaching for him and helping him settle on his feet "Tony believe it or not people care about you..." Amy said softly, yet determined, she was being honest with him, and perhaps there where some emotions untapped inside of her that she didn't dare to admit, but she did care for him, a lot.
Relationships: Tony Stark x original character, Tony Stark/Original Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), tony Stark x Amy brooks, tony Stark x female original character, tony stark/OC
Kudos: 3





	Hearts On Fire

Another Monday morning, another start of the week, she could already see how her day was gonna go, and still, Amy Brooks stood from her bed and made her way to the bathroom. 

"Alexa play my playlist" she asked of her apartment AI whom responded with an pleasing "right away". 

As the music sounded through one of the speakers in her bathroom she undressed from her nightgown and got herself into the shower, relaxing once underneath the warm water. 

Ever since Pepper and Tony broke up, Tony has been drinking a lot, unnecessary trips to Las Vegas, he made a party to wherever he went and then on Monday arrived either more drunk or with a huge hangover, there was no in between with Tony Stark. 

She worries about him, of course she worries about him, like an employee worries about her boss or a family member worries about another, nothing more... and yet.

A red slim dress with a siren cut but short, not as dramatic but still right on that edge between sophisticated and dramatic. Black Matte high heels with a red sole, they where expensive, a gift from Charles, the ones that she, no matter what, always wears Monday's. Two sprays from her favorite perfume, light makeup, some cat eye, some light blush but always wearing red lips, her blonde hair wavy and loosened, she looked at herself in her tall mirror, making sure she looked perfect, nervously adjusting the bracelet in her wrist, a beautiful gold band adorn with rubies, she would always say this was a heritage from her mother, in reality it was a damper, it neutralized her telepathy and her pyrokinesis, unfortunately it did nothing for her healing factor but at least she could have some peace and quiet inside her mind. 

She took her handbag, her cellphone, ordered Alexa to turn off the music as she walked out of her bedroom, working for Tony Stark paid well, she was his assistant after all, but this luxury apartment wasn't because of her work with the owner of Stark Industries, but some things are best unsaid. 

She took two bottles of water from her fridge before she walked out her apartment, the security lock immediately activating as she left. 

A few runs to Starbucks and she was now at the feet of Stark Tower, Tony wanted to make sure one of the tallest buildings in New York belonged to him so he had the tower have his last name on the top side, now everyone knew. 

She tipped her cab driver more than the taximeter said, before she walked into the tower. 

A few security checks and she was on her way to his office, she imagined he wasn't there, that he hadn't arrived, she wondered what he most had done this time, she should had stopped by his penthouse instead, but she was here now, no turning back now. 

Immediately the doors to the floor open Amy saw the desperation in Bambi's eyes "Oh thank god you arrived, Amy" the young woman said "Is everything ok?" Amy asked the brunette "no, apparently security told me Tony arrived at 4 am? And he closed himself with some women in his office because apparently 'the after party' was here... and he won't move or respond, I already got the girls he brought a cab, they where not pleased, saying something about Tony falling asleep on her or something, he's breathing, he just passed out I'm guessing" 

Bambi was Tony's office secretary, she did things like filing reports, making sure meals where prepared for meetings, made calls, passed calls, occasionally she brought Tony breakfast but Amy did that the most. 

Amy sighed "come with me, it's one of those mornings and I'll need you" Amy told the young girl with doe eyes who followed after the taller women who walked into Tony's office. 

There he was, on his sofa, snoring so loudly and looking like a hot mess "Dear lord" Amy whispered under her breath "Bambi call Happy, tell him to bring me some clean clothes, any kind, casual more preferably" Amy asked of the young secretary who nodded as she went to the phone to do just as she was told.

Amy took a deep breath, once again another drunken night, she knew why pepper left and she wouldn't dare invalidate how pepper was feeling every time Tony would go out on his own, he swore he never cheated and somehow Amy knew this was the truth but all those nights alone, waiting for someone who was parting without you can take a toll in ones self-esteem. 

Amy used the same alcohol he has collected in his office, taking the strongest whiskey and uncapping it, hovering it underneath his nose, the stinging smell making him grumble as he woke up "what the... woah I wasn't here? When did I get here... and you're not my date..." Tony slurred out while Amy capped the bottle again "come on" she said, trying to stand him up "no no no shoo..." he pushed her hands away "I don't wanna do this... I wanna stay like this..." "Tony-" "I don't care" he raised his voice a bit, scolding at her "alright she's not here... she's gone and I can't do anything to bring her back... at least like this I can't feel the pain..." that was a huge lie, she knew he could still feel that pain of losing someone he loved, even if she wasn't dead, Amy could relate "Well... I know you are lying to yourself... I know it still hurts you, it's been 5 months Tony, mourn your relationship but please... don't kill yourself" she said softly, her hand tapping his knee as she stood up, he stared at her puzzled, confused even "why do you care?" He said as he stood up, towering over her before he stumbled backwards, with her reaching for him and helping him settle on his feet "Tony believe it or not people care about you..." Amy said softly, yet determined, she was being honest with him, and perhaps there where some emotions untapped inside of her that she didn't dare to admit, but she did care for him, a lot. 

He was looking at her, almost as if analyzing her, sure she had been working for him for two full years now but he had no eyes for other women but Pepper... for a moment he looked at her lips, and Amy noticed, he started imagining how would they would feel against his, where they soft? That red lipstick most be intoxicating, she had always seen like a confident woman, probably why they got along so well, she only wondered what he was thinking about, he had that face that it was obvious he was thinking about something, the face of a thinker, but with this damn dampener she couldn't see his thoughts at all, if she were a teenager she would be blushing right now from the look in his eye. 

"Miss Brooks? Mr Stark? Um Happy is on his way" the secretary said from the entrance door "thank you, Bambi... come on Tony" Amy said, helping him to the bathroom of the office that turned out to be extremely useful the last couple of months. It wasn't the first time she had done this for him, help him into the shower, turning the water on, having him remark how annoying this was, she had been in this scenario so many times and none of those times has she complained, not even when the water splashed at her or if he was being too much, she was genuinely helping him. 

He sat in the stool inside the shower as she gave him a towel, the water now off and him much more conscious now as he looked at her while she prepared the aspirin and the ginger ale "here" he opened his mouth, the pill now on his tongue as he swallowed the pill, drinking the flat ginger ale "Happy is bringing you some dry clothes-" "why" he suddenly asked her and she was confused by his question "...why what?" "Why are you still here? I'm an absolute mess, a broken men, completely depressed... I make you do this almost every week and still you come to work ready for my next bullshit... so why haven't you left me too?" Tony stood up again, the towel now around his neck, his hair was completely soaked but still, he was breathtaking and she needed to focus on what he was asking "well I think that you are a man who needs friends to have his back... the paycheck is a nice plus" she winked at him, she always did so, it always made him smile "...thank you" he said, honestly that's the first time he has ever thank her for anything but she didn't want to say anything, didn't want to make him feel in any way ashamed or upset "for not leaving me" he continued, making her sigh, nodding at him with a friendly smile "you're stuck with me, Tony" she teased him, somehow he was glad of that too.

————————————————————————

After Happy came over, bringing tony his sport shoes, one of those graphic shirts he seemed to adore, some clean underwear and jeans, Amy let Tony by himself get dressed in the bathroom, prepping his breakfast, and the coffee she had brought, hers was cold, no ice, but his was meant to be warm and it was now cold. 

Making sure she was alone still she took off her bracelet, her eyes turned yellow for a second as her powers settled back once she put the damper away. 

She stirred the coffee, using her powers to warm the coffee just a bit like he liked it. She smiled, she enjoyed using her abilities on mundane things like this. 

She covered his coffee and put her bracelet back on "you took it off?" She was interrupted by Tony's sudden voice, it made her jump slightly and he noticed she seemed like he had caught her doing something "what's wrong, Brooks? Hiding something from me?" He teased as he walked to his desk where he slug on the chair for a few seconds before he sat up straight, pulling himself closer to the desk as he caught his coffee first "It got a little wet, I was drying it off" she explained, she was good at lying for her own sake, white lies, all to protect herself "oh... got it... mmm it's still warm" he hummed as he drank from his coffee, the elixir he needed to really feel alive after such a night. 

She sits down, she has her iPad on her lap and he knew what it meant "ugh... what do people want now" he grunted "don't give me that ugh, I told you, you needed a replacement at the office, that you couldn't be CEO of a multi million company and superhero at the same time, but as always, you don't listen to me" Amy smiled at him with such sarcasm, making him scuff silently "hit me with your best shot, Brooks" he insisted.

It took them a few hours of working, searching for the right candidate to leave the company to, trying to keep Tony stop getting distracted by anything and everything, and of course, Avengers Talk.

"And I think that's it? I mean again we have to interview everyone and such but I'll get this list ready, call everyone and schedule these interviews for you"

Tony took a deep breath, looking around his office silently.

"What's on that thinker mind of yours" she asked, making him scuffed through a smirk.

"All these years of having this company and I finally start doing some good with it... do you think my dad would be proud? He got what he wanted, me giving a damn about this place"

Amy sighed as she looked around as well "I think he would be, they both would be proud of you, Tony"

Tony smiled at her words, a few seconds later looking at her "thank you, Brooks"

"You're welcome, Stark".


End file.
